Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack/Transcript
This is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack. Opening Scene/20 Years Ago/Charlie Meets Louis 20 Years Later/Pooh and Friends Meet Charlie and Louis - - - - - - * Charlie: 'Hello, who are you? * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''This is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Police Chase/Sal's Warehouse One More Chance *'Sal Maggio: 'Louis Booker, you degenerate moron. Were these Medieval times and you a knight in shining armor you would, I have no doubt, slay the maiden and save the dragon. Flight to Australia/Inside the Package At the Airport Driving Through the Outback/Jackie Legs/Jeep Chase - - - - - *'Charlie: Now I never have to see that stupid red jacket of yours again! (As everyone continues laughing Louis' laughter turns into sobbing) *'Louis:' (sobbing) Guys? GUYS! *'Ash Ketchum:' What is it Louis? *'Louis: '(sobbing) The kangaroo got the money! *'Tigger: '(gasps and mutters) What? *'Piglet: '''What?! *'Winnie the Pooh: What? *'''Rabbit: What? *'Eeyore:' Huh? *'Zazu:' What? *'Ash Ketchum: '''Whaaaat?! *'Simba: What? *'Nala: '''What? *'Timon: 'What? *'Littlefoot: 'What? *'Cera: WHAT? *'Mushu: '''WHAT? *'Charlie:' (still laughing) What are you talking about? *'Louis:' (sobbing) I put the money in the jacket and the jacket on the kangaroo and now he hopping away. - *'Timon: THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? - *'''Misty: Who puts a jacket with 50,000 on a kangaroo? *'Louis: '''A dead kangaroo! He was dead, Misty! (The jeep hits a bump) *'Charlie: You should have just let me drown, Louis, I mean it! When you had the chance, you should just let me drown! *'Louis: '(spotting Kangaroo Jack) Look there he is, Charlie there he is right there (Kangaroo Jack sees the gang coming for him) *'Louis: '''I see you now, sucker! - - *'Mushu: I don't suppose you took the insurance? *'Louis: '''My uncle always told me that was just a rip-off. Alice Springs Pub/Louis Calls Mr. Smith *'Louis: (dialing Mr. Smith's number on the phone) We're only two hours late. He should be a reasonable and understanding man. *'''Mr. Smith: What? *'Louis:' Mr. Smith? Yeah, you might not know me, but... *'Mr. Smith: '''Where are you bludgers? (the scene cuts to Mr. Smith who is talking to Louis on his cellphone while he is out in the middle of no where he is waiting for them) I'm out here in the back of Bullamakanka up to me ears in heat stroke waiting for all you Yanks. Where's me package? *'Louis:' It's been temporarily misplaced. *'Mr. Smith: I don't reckon you respect me very much. First you steal my package and now you're on the phone razzing me about it. *'''Louis: We didn't steal your package. I swear! We're gonna get it back! *'Mr. Smith: '''You'd be a banger short of a barbie if you didn't, when I find you! You better get ready to cough it up otherwise, I'll chop you into snags and feed you to the crocs. *'Louis:' Mr. Smith? *'Mr. Smith: Have a nice day. (Mr. Smith hangs up his cellphone and looks at the collar ID) One of me favorites. - Louis at the Outback Wildlife Foundation/Meeting Jessie Louis Explains his Plan/Calling the Bush Pilot Frankie and the Villains Head to Australia Aerial Hunt/Louis' Mistake/Crash Landing *'''Blue: (Wakes up) ASSUME CRASH POSITIONS! *'Ash Ketchum:' Um Blue, we already crashed. *'Blue:' (Looks at the gang) Oh right. No worries, then. (The gang looks at each other confused) Mr. Smith at the Alice Springs Pub/Louis Confesses to the Gang/Across the Desert *'Louis: '''He didn't say... What I said he said. *'Brock: What did he say that you didn't say he said? *'Louis: '''He thinks we stole his package, man, so he's coming after us. And he mentioned this little thing about cutting us up into little bitty pieces and snacks for a crocodile. Then the phone went out... *'Charlie: 'If Smith thinks that we stole his money, then by now Sal thinks that we stole his money. *'Ash Ketchum: 'Hey don't worry Charlie, Sal isn't gonna do anything to us. He's married to your mother remember. *'Charlie: 'If Sal Maggio thinks we stole his money he'll kill us in front of my mother, then make her clean it up. Frankie and the Villains Arrive in Australia/Dingoes and Sand Storm * ??? * * * * * * * * * '''Charlie: '''Guys! I want to go back to Brooklyn! Blue Calls for Help/Mirage/Jessie Finds the Gang *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'TBA: He didn't *'TBA:' He did (Charlie turns around and looks at the guys) *'Charlie:' Guys they feel so real (laughs) (Louis gives him a nervous shrug as Charlie turns his head back to look at Jessie who knocks him out with a water canteen) Charlie's Nightmare/Charlie Wakes Up/Charlie Talks About His Life To Pooh and Friends * * * * * * * * * * Ash Ketchum: 'Charlie, what are you doing up? Mr. Smith Interrogates Blue Charlie and Jessie's Deal/Riding on Camels/Frankie and Villains Meet Blue - - *'Charlie: 'Milwaukee! You know, I once had a... (A loud and long fart was then ripped much to everyone's disgust) *'Charlie: 'What is with these camels? *'Pumbaa: 'That one was me. *'Tigger: 'Yuck. Smelly isn’t it? Todd Valley/Bolo Practice/Frankie and Villains Ditch Blue Hunting Jackie Legs/Frankie and Villains Ditch Mr. Jimmy Swimming by the Waterfall/Charlie and Jessie Kiss Canyon Chase - - (Louis grabs a water canteen and throws it behind him but ends up hitting Ash in the face) *'Mushu: 'Not us! Them! (Louis then throws a frying pan behind him and it hits Mushu in the face. Louis looks behind him and realizes his mistake) *'Louis: My bad. - - Charlie and the Gang Saves Louis - - *'Charlie:' Louis! *'Jessie: '''Watch out! (Louis is still trying to lean in closer to get the package from the pocket as his camel continues heading toward the cliff) *'Simba: LOUIS, STOP! *'Louis: '''Stay still, Jackie legs! (Louis leans in closer and manages to grab package just as Jackie Legs hops away. Louis holds the package up victorious as the camel keeps running) *'Louis: Yeah, I got it! I got it! (Louis back at Charlie, Jessie, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and co.) I got the money. *'Everyone: '(Everyone haults) LOUIS! (Louis looks foward and sees that he is heading towards the cliff, he throws the package out of his hand and haults his camels but ends up flying off it and goes over the cliff but luckily he still manages to hang on to the rope tied to the camel) Category:Transcripts